


勇者斗魔王/Demon Quest

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Dante下班后，发现事务所里多了个（大）魔王。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 触手play。没其他好预警的了……生活顺利，感情甜蜜，性X规律，只是玩个小情趣（？）

[DV]勇者斗魔王/Demon Quest

 

 

 

    

Dante回到事务所时，其实有些沮丧。他在门口站了一会儿，回忆自己在交完十五件——一天，十五件——委托后做了什么：拐去音像店买本月的《花花公子》，正好撞见店主下班锁门；圣代专柜用完了今天的草莓酱，而他婉拒了“用巧克力酱代替如何”的提议；自动贩售机是唯一不会出差错的，所以他现在拎着两听草莓味的果啤，权当庆祝一个第二天不用上班的夜晚，顺便指望这点酒精能为他赢得一次畅快的性生活。

 

毫无疑问，这种情绪软弱又莫名其妙，并且肯定不会得到Vergil的理解。Dante深呼吸几次，借着昏暗的天光在窗户前整理了一下发型与胡须，扯出一个笑。

 

“在家吗，Vergil——”他大喊着，伸手去推门，但他的手才刚刚触到门把，它就自己吱呀呀地开启了。

 

一股庞大而阴沉的魔力从事务所里涌出，什么东西扯了一下他的脚腕，使他踉跄着跌进去；大门在他身后沉重地合拢，锁舌卡上时发出磨牙般令人毛骨悚然的摩擦声。大厅里的摆设还是原样，吊灯却被黑色的藤蔓遮住大半，投下斑驳而虚弱的黄光。

 

Dante目瞪口呆地站着，一条由枝条铺就的、漆黑的道路从他脚下延伸到楼梯口，像是有辆运输车在横穿他们家时弄泼了沥青。热情的树枝们在他脚下攒动，窸窸窣窣的叶片摩擦声成了环境里唯一的背景音乐。

 

许多第一视角恐怖游戏的画面在Dante脑海中闪过，接着，一次更真实也更久远的经历被眼前的场景召回——他前去挑战Urizen的那次。这些小树苗还真的挺像Qliphoth。

 

也许是因为他在门口站得太久了，魔力的主人发出些微的催促。吊灯被扯得大幅摇晃，条状的光斑在事务所里到处扫荡；视线尽头的楼梯微微颤动起来，被藤蔓缠满的扶手几乎变形。

 

人类的敏感思绪立刻被微沸的恶魔血液取代，Dante感到紧张、期待、兴奋，并且在时隔多月后重新意识到自己除了是不受劳动法保护的社畜外，也可以是“传奇恶魔猎人”。他调整呼吸，即刻进入战备状态，像一只猎豹伏低身体。然后他向前迈进——谨慎又狂妄——身后的枝条随着他的脚步收回，如同看不见的火舔舐过他的每一寸足迹。

 

Dante更兴奋了。他加快步伐，深红的恶魔之力在他的蓝色瞳孔里跃动。道路消失的速度也随之加快，藤蔓吵吵闹闹地往回缩。现在他能看见二楼的一部分了，整个楼梯都被黑色的树枝包裹，栏杆上过多的细枝像獠牙一样支棱着。

 

楼上会是什么？更多的道路？黑暗？战斗？Dante完完全全被吸引了，他向后伸手想招出魔剑，突然意识到自己还拎着愚蠢的塑料袋和两听草莓果啤。

 

我该先放好它们，Dante想，赚钱不容易。他转过身，想把塑料袋搁到办公桌上，树枝忽然从他脚边窜起，立成一道小墙，像是猫咪弹出爪尖。

 

“等等，等等，”Dante朝面前张牙舞爪的枝条解释，“我不是要逃跑，好吗？只是放个东西，或者你——你们大家——能帮我把这个放到桌上？”

 

他很快意识到这些东西既不可能有听觉，也不可能有脑子，它们只是听从某人的命令，阻止他离开这条道路。在他思考罐装啤酒是否会因为抛物线而爆炸时，一根格外友善的树枝伸过来，从他手上接过了塑料袋。在Dante的注视下，它像蛇一样小心翼翼地将袋子拖到桌角，然后飞快地缩回来，藏回它的树枝家族中。

 

“噢！好孩子。”Dante夸赞道，真心实意地鼓了两下掌。树枝们不耐地摩擦着，聒噪地发出催促。他拔出魔剑，甩甩头发，一步步走上楼梯。半魔和枝条的重量把楼梯压出不堪重负的声响，二楼的廊灯全都关着，只有楼梯两边的壁灯被拧到最低亮度。每当他向上攀爬几级台阶，就有一对灯在他身侧熄灭。

 

“哇哦，哇哦。”Dante反复说。他被这气氛完全拽进去了，脑子里的思考系统全数罢工，只有战斗的本能被激发到极致，每一块肌肉都能在第一时间爆发力量。

 

现在他登上了二楼，而藤蔓指引他接着向上。我该去看看Vergil的房间，他忽然想。于是他侧过身，朝走廊迈出一只脚；枝条蜂拥而上，缠着他的脚腕把他拉回来。

 

“这个叫什么来着？呃，”Dante想了想，踩回原路，“自动寻路系统。”

 

枝条只是沉默地拖拽他。

 

“好的，好的。”Dante对它们说。他反复转动手腕，感受着魔剑剑柄在手心摩擦的触感。他哥哥真的知道怎么调动他：一些谜题、一些胁迫、一些从缝隙中漏出的强大、一个无法预测的结局。他立马就会跳进这个迷宫，全心全意，乐在其中，像听到摇铃声的狗。

 

事务所的三楼从来没有迎来过住户，在这几十年里都充当着毫无存在感的杂物间。可以为之佐证的是那些坏掉的灯，而在这个时候，刺啦啦闪烁着的白炽灯灯泡简直是完美的气氛营造者。

 

Dante踏上了三楼的地板，凹凸不平的道路蜿蜒着指向走廊尽头的房间。他已经完全进入状态，满溢的恶魔之力在体内涌动，如同暗沉的岩浆在地壳下呼啸。“看来我得亲眼看看了……”他自言自语道，换成双手持剑，“看看是不是真的是你。*”

 

很快，他站到了真相的门前。门板和门框同样被枝条密密麻麻地包裹着，但刚巧留出一条缝。眼前的场景立刻将Dante带回半年前——他穿过这条裂隙，两次，为了杀死他的兄弟。

 

他舔舔嘴唇，吐出一口气，将魔剑又握紧了些，然后用身体撞开这扇门。在第一个瞬间，他甚至以为自己回到了Qliphoth的内部。整个房间都被树枝铺满了——天花板、墙壁、地板，还有原本就脏兮兮的、几乎不能透光的窗户。屋里还能亮的人造光源都开着，枝条在蔓延时绕过那些灯泡，使它们看起来像镶在黑色背景板上的夜明珠。

 

然后他看见了Vergil。事实上他根本思考不了别的，比如同时开这么多灯到底要花多少电费，或者他们陈旧事务所的称重结构能否负担得起这么大一棵树。他只能看见Vergil。他哥哥坐在植物编织的王座上，树干弯身成座椅，树枝拧结成靠背，更多枝条只是在他背后伸展着，像堕落成恶魔的孔雀展开尾羽。而Vergil靠在那儿，一只手搁在扶手上，一只手撑着脸颊，阎魔刀化成的红色晶体忠诚地守护在他身侧。

 

“看来我找对了。（Jackpot.）*”他说。恶魔猎人向前迈了半步，下移重心，魔剑亮起红光。他在重复那一天：路线、台词，每一个动作与每一个细节。但有些东西真的不太一样，比如这个小了几百倍也矮了几百倍的拍摄场地、看起来就很穷的王座、迷你的Urizen——哦，干，那根本就是Vergil，他的外套上还沾着灰。

 

Dante觉得自己该冲上去了，一方面，不会有剧本在这种时候插入这么长时间的空白；另一方面，维持这个半蹲的姿势有点累。但一个小小的疑问从他心里冒出来——他推开的是事务所大门吗？还是任意门？或者时光机？为什么周末前夕的二人世界发展成了这样？

 

Vergil显然也在等着战斗打响，或许他以为传奇恶魔猎人的怔愣是因为茫然，于是选择用台词作为提点。

 

“你是来找死的吗，人类？*”他开口道，以Urizen的语气，和Vergil的声音。

 

电光火石间，Dante想起了一件事。

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

“你知道吗，今天我在路上看到了《神奇动物在哪里》的宣传。”Dante说。他靠在躺椅上，把脚搁上床沿，眯着眼在谷歌地图上输入那些长得不行的地址。

 

Vergil听懂了这句话里的每一个单词，但没能理解意思。他一边浏览委托文件，一边在日程表上做记号，甚至懒得分出一个鼻音给Dante捧场。

 

“我们从魔界回来那天，看到的是《奇异博士》的宣传。”Dante继续说，“——该死，这是153公里吗？——但现在那里是《神奇动物》。这说明《奇异博士》要下映了，而我们还没去看过。”

 

最后一句他听懂了，Dante在抱怨他们很忙。Vergil数了一下日程表上勾叉的数量，抽出一部分信纸递给Dante。“交掉这些，这几个月里积压的委托就做完了。”他打量了一会儿Dante的姿势，“然后你可以休息，如果你真的那么虚弱的话。”

 

“哦，这和虚弱无关好吗，Vergil。”Dante发出一声介于哀嚎和叹息之间的呻吟，“我们半年来都在做这个，从魔界，到这儿。每个人都在看《奇异博士》的时候，我们还在杀恶魔。”

 

这是他们回人间半个月以来，Dante第六次提到《奇异博士》，奇异是个形容词还是个姓氏？Dr.指的是博士还是医生？Vergil一直没搞懂这个。于是他发问，“《奇异博士》是什么？”

 

Dante坐起来一点，从他手中接过那摞纸，又倒回去，把它们盖在脸上。“这不重要。”他说。

 

“这不重要”这句话出现的频率最高，Vergil想。每天都有很多奇形怪状的词语从他的同胞兄弟口中冒出来——尤其是离开魔界之后。有些词语很生僻，Vergil能记得几个常见的：PS4、Switch（这个词难道不是交换的意思吗？）、Steam。每当他想要深究，Dante就会给他一句“这不重要”。

 

这确实不重要。Dante知道自己只是在枯燥的、重复的猎杀工作中感到厌烦、疲惫，并且想找点乐子。这不是说他的恶魔血脉不够好战，而是人类社会给他的影响太深了。他愿意做传奇恶魔猎人，肩负责任且毫无怨言；但其他时候——当人类没那么需要保护的时候——他只想像个普通人一样瘫在沙发上吃披萨看电视，或是在Game Over时把手柄砸到墙上。

 

人类会给自己放假是因为他们的肉体和精神都太过脆弱，像用了太久的手机总是需要充电。半魔没理由要求这个；但谁能拒绝享乐？

 

Dante很难向Vergil解释清楚。在懒惰中得到快乐是智慧物种与生俱来的缺陷，也是值得感恩的天赋。好巧不巧的是，他哥似乎是为数不多的根除了它的人。

 

现在Dante矛盾极了。他想把这个缺点摁到水下，让自己看起来更成熟、更可靠；但他同时遮遮掩掩地让它们浮起来，希望Vergil主动察觉到，再安慰他“这无损我对你的信赖”。

 

不，不不，Dante想，这太恶心了，我不会这么娇气的。色情杂志已经够减分了，电影、漫画和游戏决不能再出场。

 

他掀开脸上的纸，坐起来，雷厉风行地定位完剩下的地址。“十五个！”他宣布，“横穿整个国家。太棒了，我明天一早就出发，希望能在太阳下山前回来。”

 

“要用阎魔刀载你一程吗？”Vergil问，他把剩下的委托整了整，摆到桌上，“我要去魔界，还有一处城郊。也许顺路。”

 

“想都别想，Vergil，”Dante跟着站起来，“你会被拍到正脸，然后火遍全球。我和你长得一样。”

 

“你难道不期待这个？”Vergil嘲问道。他转过身，然后被Dante抱住。他们接吻，顺势倒上床，交叠的四条腿把被单蹬到地上。

 

他们亲了一会儿，Dante翻个身，躺到兄弟身边。“也许我真的需要休息，”他说，带一点自暴自弃般咕哝，“交完十五个委托后。”

 

“可以。”Vergil说，像一个难得展示宽厚的上司，语气中带着同情。

 

“你呢？”Dante问。

 

“跟着日程表。”Vergil回答。

 

Dante其实猜到了答案，每次都是这个打败他。Vergil不知疲倦，也不会分心，更可怕的是他并非假装如此，而是真的在这几十年里被磨去所有软弱的组织，只剩坚硬的外壳。然后Dante会愧疚，每当那些小小的、懒惰的想法冒出，他会觉得自己还远远不是一个完美的家人，或情人。

 

“我不想一个人过周末。”他说，试着撬动Vergil的壳。

 

“你并不是没有选择，”Vergil说，“Empusa Queen，Hell Caina，Hellbat，Death Scissors——”

 

“停！”Dante用更大的音量打断他，“我宁愿和Urizen一起过！”他收到一个预期中的“你果然很蠢”的眼神。很好，壳里面是另一层壳。

 

“你知道我想起了什么吗？”在Vergil的注视下，Dante翻了个身。几分钟前接吻时他还想做爱，现在已经困得睁不开眼睛了。睡意像一个玩忽职守的狱警，让一些囚犯跑了出来。“我玩过一个叫《勇者斗恶龙》的游戏，在任天堂上？那真是好久以前了……但后来的RPG游戏都逃不开它的影响，勇者啊……魔王啊什么的。”

 

生僻词大放送。Vergil想。

 

“那时候我真闲，”Dante的声音越来越小，“每天都能……”他睡着了，把“玩游戏”几个词囫囵吞进肚子里。

 

Vergil等了一会儿，没等到后文，只能根据自己的理解擅自补全。每天都能打魔王，他想，还算个挺上进的爱好。

 

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

现在Dante找到罪魁祸首了，一定是那个游戏名让他不食人间烟火的哥哥产生了误会。不过这是百分百的好事儿，他甚至想感谢十几岁时就被他搞丢的掌机。一场角色扮演——没有比这更好的周末礼物了。

 

传奇恶魔猎人冲了上去，魔剑和阎魔刀迎头相撞，发出足以震碎玻璃的尖啸。现在他和Vergil靠得很近，可以看清他衣襟上浅色的暗纹。他用力往下压了压魔剑，阎魔刀上的尖刺被削断了几根。他的目光赤裸地、锐利地在兄长身上逡巡。Vergil以一个炫耀般的姿势坐在那儿，就像自大的北欧神祗展示自己的身体。他真适合这个，Dante没法把目光从兄长裆部和大腿处的布料线条上挪开。

 

然后他得到了一连串魔法箭，不得不后撤几步；另外几道从脚底袭来，Dante以漂亮的瞬身躲过。然后是一次时停，两次火球，后面紧跟一次蓄力，几秒后会有灼热的射线扫过整个战场，碰到那东西得疼好一会儿。

 

Dante高高跃起，正要趁机再砍那个晶体几刀时，一根枝条不知从哪儿冒出来，将他直直拽下去。恶魔猎人以最快的速度发动了骗术师，但射线仍然擦过了他，几乎把他的下半身烧成焦炭。

 

“卡——！”Dante大喊。这个词好像不太对？然而眼下他只想得到这个。

 

Vergil依言停下了动作。他将手搭回王座上，射线随之消散。Dante拖着被烧得血肉模糊的小腿，半跑半跳地冲到兄长面前。

 

“回答我几个问题！”他喊着，半跪在Verg脚下下。沸腾的血液仍然在他胸腔中擂动，好几种心情在他脑子里打架，像是挤在窄门前的人群。它们都迫不及待地想展示自己，争相化成上扬的嘴角与轻快的语气。

 

“说。”Vergil点头。搞出一个符合Dante描述的“魔王”不太容易，但谁叫他是Vergil呢？他有现成的经验，还蛮丰富的。

 

“第一个，”Dante说，“这些树枝是什么东西？”

 

“……Qliphoth。”思索片刻后，Vergil回答。

 

“我们在魔界砍断了它的根，”Dante指出重点，“它怎么活下来的？”

 

“这也许不是同一株。”Vergil将手伸到Dante面前，枝条如同有意识一般跟着生长，在他的手掌下拧成一根新的扶手。“它……听从于我，”Vergil解释道，“要么就是Qliphoth的种子强大到能够通过阎魔刀制造的空间裂缝；要么就是……”

 

“嗯哼？”Dante发出鼻音。

 

“……它是从我身上掉出来的。”Vergil说。

 

“从你身上。”Dante将这几个字重复了一遍，“你不会是在说那个果子……”

 

“是的。”Vergil收回手，枝条跟着缩回去。

 

“恭喜。”Dante喃喃道，“Nero一定很高兴自己有了个……不同寻常的弟弟。”他伸手拍了拍硬邦邦的树根底座，“你好啊，叫声叔叔听听？”

 

“闭嘴，”Vergil差点被他气笑，“我们来到事务所的第二天，它就发芽了。我本想毁掉它，然后发现……我们之间有种感应。”

 

“你可以早点告诉我。”Dante抱怨道，“你一定不知道它能在生活情趣里扮演多么重要的角色。”在Vergil理解这句话前，他补充了一句，“现在也不晚。”

 

“这同时是一次测试，”Vergil接着说下去，假装没听懂这句话——或者是真的没听懂，“我想看看我对它的控制到什么程度，以及它能为我做什么。”

 

“真棒。无论你什么时候想测试，我随叫随到。”Dante保证道，然后抛出下一个问题，“那么我们的事务所呢？能撑过几次测试？赚钱真的很不容易，老哥，你也体会过了。”

 

“一定比你撑得久。”Vergil回答，语气中是难以掩饰的自傲，“所有的攻击都被我的Qliphoth吸收了，不会波及到房子。”他把重心换到另一个扶手上，但没有改变姿势。从谈话开始到现在，Dante就这么一直跪在他双腿之间。

 

“第三个问题。”Dante说，他扶着座椅站起来，并且假装自己是因为手滑才摸到Vergil的大腿。出于魔王的自负或兄长的调情，Vergil没有躲开，Dante便隔着外裤捏了捏那里手感极佳的肌肉。“能别叫我‘人类’吗？这太普通了。叫我……‘传奇勇者’如何？”

 

Vergil挑起一边眉毛，露出一个嘲笑的表情。“你配吗？”他问。

 

“我是‘传奇恶魔猎人’，”Dante抗议道，“在角色扮演里也该有特权。”

 

角色扮演，Vergil想，一个似乎可以从字面意思理解的词组。他的初衷只是作为魔王和Dante对练（再次，他从不知道他弟弟这么有追求），顺便看看这株小Qliphoth除了喝他的血之外，是否也愿意尝尝Dante的。说不定他能用兄弟的血养出个新果子。

 

现在事情似乎在滑向他们都无法预料的方向，但他们都见鬼地期待这个。

 

“我可以叫你‘勇者’。”最后Vergil作出了让步。这听起来怎么这么像讨价还价？“你得自己赢得‘传奇’的前缀。”他说。

 

“通过……打败你？”Dante问，跃跃欲试。

 

“异想天开。”Vergil点评道。他抬起一只手，意图重开这场战斗。但Dante再次打断了他，以一个十分粗暴的方式——他的弟弟欺身而上，抓住了他的手腕，几乎挤上这张不大的椅子。

 

“这是OOC。”Dante说，一字一句地解释，“不符合人物设定。（Out of character.）”

 

Vergil皱皱眉，把这个新词加进字典里。

 

“Urizen——魔王先生——是全裸的，”Dante说，他越凑越近，嘴唇贴上兄长的耳朵，“只以枝条蔽体。”

 

如果这只是一句荒谬的性幻想，Vergil甚至懒得花时间作出回应。但，某种程度上，这确实是发生过的事。当他以“Urizen”的别称坐在Qliphoth里时，这棵树通过枝条为他提供着几乎所有的魔力来源。它不仅缠满了他，而且进入了他——为了更好的魔力供给。

 

不过事实和Dante的暗示有微妙的差别，他那时和Qliphoth紧紧相连：皮肤、血管、肌肉，当然也包括直肠。枝条将一部分血液转化为魔力输入给他，以最低限度的消耗维持他的生命；剩下的则全数用以抚育它的果实。那时Urizen能一动不动地坐上一整天，听着它生长的声音休眠。

 

Vergil接着想起一些战斗时的细节。当魔人化的Dante折断他试图俘虏Nero的那两根枝条时，Qliphoth是那么恐惧而慌张，它见识过这几个挑战者的厉害，于是尽全力往他体内钻，像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。它卯足力气给他输送魔力，期冀它的宿主能护住它的果实。

 

那本该很……爽，从各种意义上来说都是。但你不能指望抛弃人性的Urizen能从“得到力量”之外的事情上获得快乐，现在想来，这好像有点可惜。

 

所以Vergil最终朝Dante点了点头。

 

Dante松开了对Vergil的压制，向后撤了些，拄着剑站在王座前。他是那么敏锐，又是那么喜欢捉弄他的兄弟。“我知道发生过什么了。”他微微笑起来，以一种连午睡的狗都会为之警惕地立起耳朵的语气说。一些枝条也确实做出了防御动作。“你想念那个。”他做出定义。

 

他弟弟异常兴奋；这地方很安全；明天是周末。凌驾于这些之上的是Vergil自己也产生了欲望。其实他不知道“角色扮演游戏（RPG）”有何乐趣，但和Dante做爱很有趣，他知道他们之间的大部分活动总会以此作结。

 

Vergil坐起来一点，开始解马甲。第一颗扣子解放了立领，一小片脖颈和锁骨的阴影露出来，紧接着，黑色的枝条从衣料的缝隙中探入；它遮住那片皮肤，匀速往里伸——为什么这么久还没停？它到底去了哪里？——而他们同时保持着安静，细小的枝条摩挲声像隔着几层楼飘来的食物香气一般引人遐想。

 

然后是第二颗、第三颗。Vergil总是很冷静——至少表面如此。每次那些皮肤只是露出来几秒，枝条就尽职尽责地覆盖上去。Dante看了一会儿，靠过去，一只手撑在扶手上。

 

“你知道自己看起来像什么吗？”他说，试图伸手扯出来一根枝条，然后被椅背上冒出的另一根抽了下手背，“一个从没去过澡堂的人在脱掉内裤的瞬间就裹上浴巾。嘿，Vergil，告诉我，你是那种胆小鬼吗？”

 

“别想愚弄我，Dante，你也不过是个在大街上裸奔的笨蛋。”Vergil回击道，他停顿了一会儿，解开最后一颗扣子。马甲和风衣同时敞开，Dante可以看见那些枝条整整齐齐地码在Vergil身上，一些肉色从缝隙中透出来。

 

其实这感觉和作为Urizen时很不一样，Vergil想。一方面，人类的皮肤比恶魔更为细嫩、敏感，他能清晰地感觉到Qliphoth粗糙的树枝是如何摩擦他、缠住他，其上细小的叶片与卷曲的细枝又是如何被压得紧紧贴在他身上。另一方面，现在的Qliphoth乖巧又听话，在完成裹身的任务后便不再动弹。

 

“我请求效劳。”Dante的声音打断了他的思绪，Vergil将手放回王座上，投给Dante一个“接受挑战”的眼神。他的弟弟收起魔剑，把挂在他上臂的几件衣服一起扯下来，丢到一边。一些树枝窜出来接住它们，在墙角立成一个衣架。

 

另一些树枝顺着爬上去，几根粗的覆盖住肩膀、手臂，细的那些则缠上手指，编织出一双黑色的露指手套。

 

“操。”Dante说。他伸手去触碰Vergil的手指——这太他妈色情了，尤其是关节处枝条与皮肤的交界——他反复抚摸那儿，直到Vergil反手抓住他的手指。

 

“现在？”Vergil问。一些极细的幼苗探出来，小心翼翼地蹭着Dante的指腹，像猫用胡须探测陌生人。

 

“呃……不。”Dante反应了一会儿才回答。他捏了捏Vergil的指尖，他的兄长不为所动，Qliphoth则受惊般缩回去。

 

“所以这是句脏话。”Vergil说，松开手，露出一点笑意，“你教坏了Nero，Dante。”

 

他哥哥会在乎Nero是被谁教坏的吗？他只是在跟他调情！哦，调情，他们太需要这个了，任何一对五十岁以下的夫妻都比他们的前戏花样多。

 

“是啊。”Dante迎着这丝笑意说。他转而将手放上兄长的裆部，使了点力气按压那儿，然后慢慢往上，碰到拉链搭扣。“我还有很多脏话，Nero不敢对你说的那些。”他说着，将拉链拉开，几根枝条争先恐后地钻进去。

 

这场面真他妈能杀人。枝条把Vergil的裆部撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，Dante情不自禁地想象它们都塞进了哪里。即将完成换装的魔王先生稍稍坐起，连在王座上的枝条随之被扯长。“快点。”Vergil催促道。两根枝条灵巧地钻过他的靴套搭扣，所过之处发出一连串嗒嗒声，转眼间便把靴子脱了下来。

 

Dante于是褪下了兄长的裤子，Qliphoth在裤脚处帮了一把。这两件布料同样被运去衣架，新的枝条从王座底部冒出，顺着脚踝往上，一点点缠满Vergil赤裸的双腿，然后是腰胯。短暂的一瞥里，Dante看见他哥哥也微勃着。

 

但游戏还没开始，他们都愿意走完冗长的流程，以收获终点的惊喜。

 

现在的魔王看起来足够还原了，可Vergil似乎还在思考什么。

 

“有什么我不知道的吗？”Dante一边欣赏着Qliphoth的作品一边问，在问题出口的瞬间，一个答案浮现在他心里。

 

“很难猜吗？”Vergil反问。他确实有点犹豫，不过不是因为“是否”，而是因为“多少”。

 

“多少？”Dante在同时问道，也许这就是双胞胎的默契是如何体现在毫无用处的地方。他半蹲下来，仰视Vergil，“或许对你来说确实太多了，毕竟那时候你体型惊人。”

 

“通常是一根。”Vergil回答，他看起来该死的正经，“当我需要力量的时候，会多一些。”

 

现在的Qliphoth没法提供魔力，甚至还得靠他的血养，“一根”应该是最公平的选择。Vergil闭上眼，让一根枝条从椅子上长出；包裹他身体的那些挪开了一点，露出穴口。在Dante的注视下，那根枝条用细小的卷须按摩括约肌，慢慢蹭进去。起初它进得很慢、很艰涩，不过它和它的主人配合的很好，Vergil放松着身体，最终让它停在一个合适的深度。

 

然后他睁开眼，和Dante对视，两个人同时长出一口气。

 

“我发誓我不知道Urizen经历过这个，”Dante说，事实上他脑子有点空白，而且勃起得更厉害了些，“很抱歉打得那么重。”

 

这句话让Vergil有点不爽。“我打得更重。”他指出，仿佛这件事意义非凡，“现在够还原人物了吗，Dante？”

 

“差不多，”Dante说，“不过有一点还……”他的目光投向兄长的裆部。Vergil在刚刚的插入中勃起了，他们都能看见那里的枝条被顶起一个弧度。“你得堵住它，”Dante用极具欺骗性的语气说，一如哄骗他的客户选择预付全款，“要不然我们打到一半你就先射了。”

 

“我不会，”Vergil说，皱起眉，但谈不上生气，“你觉得性欲会掌控我吗？”

 

“也许会，也许不会，”Dante说，他伸手挤进枝条的缝隙里，用指腹揉弄被压得紧贴小腹的龟头，“但加上我呢？我是个这——么有魅力的勇者，表现得尊重点呗，魔王。”

 

“……不，”思索片刻后，Vergil拒绝道。其实有股兴奋的热流涌过他的身体，一半是因为Dante的手指，一半是因为“插入尿道”的提议。说实话，他没试过这个，但他今晚的目的不就是为了学习Dante那些新东西吗？现在他还记得那个词怎么拼呢——OOC。“那时没有这根。”他严肃地反驳。

 

“那一定是因为Urizen没有这个。”Dante捏了捏兄长的阴茎头部，说。枝条缠得很紧，他没法摸到更多了，“大气点，Vergil，魔王才不和人类讨价还价。”

 

Vergil没有松口，“你刚刚说要符合人物。”

 

他们僵持了一会儿，Dante开始搜刮自己的成人词汇表，想找出新的、听起来就很唬人的词镇住他的哥哥。“这是射精控制，”他说，把这个黄词发得字正腔圆，“还有个词叫快感延长。尝试一下，Vergil，要是不喜欢，下次我们可以换别的。”

 

当他想要说出一些更学术的名词时，有什么东西碰了碰他的指尖。Dante低下头，发现一根极细的、看起来嫩而柔软的枝条在蹭他。当他看向它，它便转了个方向，搭上Vergil的龟头。

 

“你同意了。”Dante说。他伸手抓住这根细枝帮它对准位置，它柔顺地任他摆弄。

 

“事实上……我没有。”Vergil说，他看起来有点迷惑。

 

“所以是你的潜意识。”Dante判断道。

 

Vergil没有说话，尽管他内心隐约觉得不对。整个事务所里的枝条都来自同一根主干，而他控制的就是主干本身。如果他真的在潜意识里同意了，所有的树枝都会表现出配合。

 

在他思考的时间里，Dante已经好几次尝试把那根枝条插进尿道。它太软了，每次被按到马眼处都卷起来。“硬气点，”Dante鼓励它，“像你的偶像那样。”

 

他又试了一次，而它的顶端终于被塞了进去。一股尖锐的、火辣的疼痛从被撑开的尿道口传来，Vergil攥紧手指，差点没维持住魔王的坐姿。Qliphoth被主人的紧张情绪感染，小幅地动了动，包括他屁股里那根。

 

“快了，快了。”Dante安慰道，一旦破开了入口，接下来就没什么阻碍。尿道并不具备弹性，因此Vergil只是感到阴茎被不断撑开的疼痛感，以及堪称娇嫩的尿道内部被摩擦的奇异体验。

 

最后它停在接近阴茎根部的位置，离内口还有一段距离。好像接着往里插会失禁，Dante想，如果早知道能实战演练，我当初看色情网站时就该认真点。

 

“现在完成了。”他松开手，让那根细枝留在里面。Vergil调整呼吸，努力适应这种感觉：前面和后面都被塞着东西。尿道没那么痛了，如果它们都不动，他应该能对付。

 

Dante将腰带松了一格，以便自己硬起的老二能在裤子里待得舒服点。然后他退回去，站在战斗开始时的位置。

 

“游戏继续。（Game Restart.）”他说。

 

重开后的战斗堪称势均力敌，Dante没有开启罪魔人，Vergil也没有从椅子上站起来、或用到处都是的树枝偷袭。情欲带来的煎熬也算一视同仁，两个半魔的动作都比平时和缓。

 

一次时停，两次火球。Dante默念道。他擦着蓝色气泡的边缘跃起，蓄力子弹穿过火焰射中阎魔刀化成的晶体；然后他在虚空踩踏，躲过横扫的激光，劈出一道交叉的剑气，再次削下几根尖刺。

 

Vergil抬起手，几道射线准确地出现在Dante的落点处。Dante开启了一瞬的魔人，用翅膀改变了下落的轨迹，顺带多偷了几刀。然后他切换出拳套，趁着Vergil蓄力时完成了点火，把阎魔刀打得不住摇晃。当新的攻击袭来，他给出一记重拳，借着反作用力退到门口，掏出Lady的火箭筒。

 

“三分！”他大喊，扣动扳机。

 

阎魔刀被击中时发出“哐啷”的声音，像碎裂的玻璃一样掉下一大堆亮晶晶的碎屑。那些尖刺再生的速度已经快赶不上断裂的速度了，Vergil不得不加快了攻势。他前倾身体，用两道射线封住Dante的退路，又用火球阻止他跃起。

 

他的动作流畅而果决，但同时，那根插在他屁股里的枝条也因此稍稍滑出，又在他重心落回去时插进去。它不会刻意攻击前列腺，但那根东西太硬也太长了，埋在深处的树梢还算纤细，卡在肛口的那段则粗到让括约肌持续传来被扩张的钝感。它抽动的过程本身就带起前列腺被压迫的快感，Vergil放缓呼吸，在快感涌起时抠紧了掌心的扶手。

 

这些干扰远不能削弱魔王，他只需要几个呼吸就能重新集中注意力。但阎魔刀仍旧以比想象中快得多的速度被击溃着，Dante甚至没受什么伤。

 

这就对了，Dante想，我本可以做得更好。如果没学会魔人化的Nero都能破开Urizen的防御，他一定可以更早、更完美地解决这件事。他那时太自信也太放松了，一个念头扎根在他内心深处：Vergil不会杀死我。然后他迎战，像是提前准备好小抄的懒惰学生，一边担心自己做不好，一边相信自己至少不会挂科。

 

然后Urizen——他亲爱的哥哥的一部分——打飞了他，用行动告诉他：傻逼，我换了张卷子。

 

至今这都算是Dante的遗憾。也许眼下的结局已经是最好的那个了，每一个巧合与幸运都恰到好处，在熔岩中为他们铺出一条团聚之路。但他可以做得更好：早些打败Urizen，Nero就不会拖着断臂为长辈们的破事操劳那么久；也许再早一点，赶在Urizen和V诞生之前，他该抓住破碎的兄长捅向自己的刀刃，在他成为魔王前打败他，再拥抱他。

 

现在阎魔刀的防御濒临极限了。魔剑在Dante手中燃起火光，而晶体终于在这次劈斩中彻底碎裂。纤细的东洋刀滑到墙角，而恶魔猎人前冲的余势不减，逼得Vergil抬起手，用树枝在眼前织出一层又一层的护盾。魔剑摧枯拉朽地烧毁了它们，剑锋穿过Vergil手腕上的枝条，将他的右手钉在椅背上。

 

勇者的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他双手抵着剑柄，剑尖透出椅背，几乎把魔王困在他与王座之间。他们充满斗志地彼此瞪了一会儿，Vergil抬起另一只手，Dante则预见性地攥住上头乱晃的枝条，像是扯着宠物的牵引绳。Qliphoth在面对Dante时总是毫无气焰，Vergil只能靠自己的力量挣扎了会儿，在间隙揍了Dante一拳。最后勇者达成了目的，将魔王的左手也固定在头顶。

 

当时是这样的吗？Vergil想。他是不是该站起来，召出更多的枝条，进入新的战斗阶段？

 

但刚刚几乎贴在一起的肉搏让他们的身体都起了反应。两个人气喘吁吁地看着对方，先是对视，在相似的瞳孔中看到不服输的战意。然后他们的视线下移，滑过同胞兄弟的胸膛，落在腿间。情欲像看不见的干冰，蒸腾着充满了整个屋子。

 

“我赢了。”勇者说。他松开手，让魔剑插在那儿充当固定用的钉子。

 

“你没有。”魔王说。

 

“我赢了。”Dante坚持道，Vergil则回以轻蔑的瞥视。在这场对话进入幼稚园小朋友骂战之前，他补充了一句，“我会证明这个。”

 

他伸手，开始解魔王的衣服——更准确地说，是拆那些枝条。Vergil再次挣扎起来，Qliphoth发出窸窸窣窣的声响。他拒绝接受“魔王失败”的剧本，但又苦于Urizen的“角色设定”，没法召幻影剑或变魔人。等等，Urizen拿的不就是“魔王失败”的剧本吗？

 

Dante已经扯掉兄长小腹处的那几根了，在黑色的、铠甲一样的树枝中，Vergil漂亮的小腹与肚脐裸露出来，像出鞘半寸的银白色刀身。魔王没法像操纵身体部位一样操纵那棵树，只能向它下命令。而面对Dante时，Qliphoth如同一个被老爹要求去挑衅老妈的小孩一样畏畏缩缩；一定是刚刚Dante的攻击吓坏它了。

 

“你烧了我的树。”Vergil指责道。

 

Dante恰巧擅长应对这类指责。“你知道上一个败在我手下的家伙怎么样了吗？”他放过折腾那棵树，亮出三节棍，甩了甩又收回去，“它变成了我的武器本身。想试试吗，魔王，我刚好有把‘剑’给你。”

 

这个黄腔真的好拙劣，Vergil想。但Dante靠得是那么近，他的身体因为魔力的涌动而滚烫，双眼因为战斗而发光，攻击在他脸颊上留下一道焦痕，半长的白发从中分被吹成三七分。Vergil心中生出一股想要亲吻他的冲动，他想用拇指抹开那道黑色，然后抓住Dante散乱的头发，咬他的嘴唇，使他眼中的火焰烧得更旺，再伸手进火焰里触碰他。

 

这不是魔王该做的，Vergil想，现在的走向好像超出Urizen的部分了。他移开视线，使自己维持住魔王应有的冷酷无情。犹豫片刻后，他决定顺着Dante的安排演下去，见招拆招；即兴发挥不是他擅长的，本色出演倒还行。

 

因为魔王的沉默，勇者又靠近了点。“放弃反抗了？”他问，扯掉更多的树枝。

 

Vergil反而靠回去，眯起眼。他双手还被绑在头顶，裸露在树枝外的小腹、大腿、胸口看起来像被剥开壳的海洋生物一样脆弱。但他还是该死的像一个魔王。“你的力量远不值得让我‘反抗’，”他说，每个词都发得傲慢又清晰，“接着证明，勇者，也许我会大发慈悲施舍你一个‘胜利’。”

 

Dante不太确定是自己被Vergil激怒了，还是勇者被魔王激怒了，反正不管哪个Vergil都很擅长激怒他。他准确地抓住那根塞在他哥哥屁股里的树枝，想用它教训一下自大的魔王。但这株Qliphoth比它的母体弱小多了，Dante是它诞生至今唯一一个伤害它的人，当他的手一靠近，那根枝条就慌张地抽出自己，转眼便消失在座位中。

 

它跑得快而突然，以至于对Vergil来说，这仿佛一次毫无预警的抽送。他的呼吸乱了几拍，下意识想夹紧双腿，这动作扯动了腿上的树枝，把整个座椅都带得摇了摇。

 

“可怜的孩子，”Dante忍着笑说，他的手从小腹开始，一寸寸抚弄过兄长的身体，蔽体的枝条在他的驱赶下纷纷逃脱，像一个包扎得太松的礼物盒四散开来，“它还没准备好生在一个帝王家中。”

 

“……我不需要它。”Vergil半恼地说。我不会再给它喂血了，他想，这个魔树的后代居然是个中看不中用的观赏盆栽。

 

“也许只是你的教育方法不对。”Dante说。Vergil现在完全赤裸了，只有双手还被枝条捆着钉在椅背上。不对，还有一根胆大的Qliphoth没有逃跑——插在他阴茎里那根。“魔王尊严最后的守卫者。”他伸手搭上那根细嫩的幼枝，轻轻搓了搓。

 

这刺激足够大了，Vergil立刻喘息起来，想通过摆动腰部躲开这根枝条的插入。这只起到了反效果，他刚刚习惯的异物感再次鲜明起来，从未被这样对待过的尿道早就在扩张中变得红肿又敏感，稍一动作就带来钻心的疼痛，和无法忽视的快感。

 

“无论什么时候想投降了，都请告诉我，”Dante说，他喜欢也擅长这个——即兴发挥，还有表演，“我会帮你取出来，魔王。”

 

这是不是太恶劣了点？Vergil用力扯了一下手上的树枝，再次把座椅摇得簌簌响。然后这轻微的恼火升级为好胜心，他下定决心在Dante的剧本里干掉他。

 

“给我看看你的‘剑’，人类，”他说，将向前挺了挺腰，“也许那只是个取悦我的玩具呢？”

 

“你确定你要这么说？”Dante提高音量，“这过分了，魔王先生，再说一次，这过分了。”现在他是没有“传奇”前缀的勇者，他可以更任性、更混蛋，而且不用担心自己的表现是否会让Vergil失望。拜托，这可是角色扮演。

 

他解开腰带，脱下裤子，在Vergil面前展示了一下老二。

 

Vergil不确定自己是否应该表现得像第一次看它，脱离事实的演出内容不在他的预计范围内。不可否认的是，欲望有如实质流过他的身体，他一定更硬了，因为阴茎被插入的感觉变得更加清晰了些。他的后穴在刚刚的战斗中被扩张得很好，而出现在视线里的Dante的阴茎让穴口本能地收缩了一下。

 

“不。”Dante用玩味的语气说。他平常没什么机会和Vergil玩这种情趣游戏，要么是Vergil耐心用尽（也许“耐心”这个词也不在他哥的字典里），要么是他们太忙也太累了，只把性爱当成放松与解压的手段，而非花时间享受它。

 

“你该演得更宁死不屈一点，”Dante靠近了一点，他用双手托住Vergil的腿弯，将他的屁股往座椅边缘拉了拉，后者用“你在说什么”的神情看他，“你的屁股看起来想吸我想疯了，这是魔王该做的事吗？”

 

“别教我怎么当魔王，”Vergil说，他一边开始体会到这个游戏的乐趣，一边希望先来一发以纾解欲望，“我是魔王，你不是。”

 

“也许你等会儿就不是了。”Dante露出一个意味深长的笑。现在剧情完全掌握在他手里，而他确定结局不会是魔王的胜利。他按着兄长的膝盖，将他的双腿分得更开，直至搭上扶手。扶手上晃悠着的小枝条慌张地往回缩，Dante眼疾手快地抓住一根，将它扯出来。“绑好。”他对它呲牙。

 

Vergil同样看着他的盆栽，在心里对用最为凶狠的词语下达威胁。可怜的植物在Dante手里瑟瑟发抖了一会儿，还是颤颤巍巍地伸长，把它主人的膝盖固定在了扶手上。

 

“……吃里扒外的废物。”Vergil说，树苗惨兮兮地抖着，不知道该向谁求饶。

 

“你对你的孩子太严格了。”Dante幸灾乐祸地说。现在Vergil被固定在一个巧妙的位置，而Dante只要一挺身，就能把阴茎埋进他的穴口里。他扶着阴茎在入口处蹭了蹭，龟头将括约肌顶开，又退出来。那圈肌肉在他离开时紧紧咬着他，像弹性极佳的肉环吮吸他的龟头。Dante爽得不断吸气，几乎沉溺在这个浅入浅出的游戏里。Vergil以可怕的力道咬着自己的牙齿，把绑着他膝弯的树枝扯出快要绷断的声响。

 

“想要更多吗？”Dante问。他再次顶入，这次进了一大半，龟头刚刚好抵到前列腺。Vergil低低抽了口气，第二次试图夹紧双腿，并第二次被枝条拦住。Dante在那个位置停住，小幅地磨蹭那儿。细碎的呻吟立刻从Vergil口中漏出，他的神情被快感浸染，声音也柔软下来。在捆绑的限制下，他既没法退避，也没法索取，只能接受Dante给予的快乐，并在它被拿走时徒劳收紧后穴。

 

Dante又在那儿碾动了会儿，直至Vergil快要达到高潮。魔王的腰部在捆绑限制下竭力向上挺动，前液从被堵着的铃口艰难地往外渗。Dante不仅没有停，反而加大了对Vergil敏感点的责罚。他哥哥的阴茎被塞着，他们今天可以玩很久。

 

Vergil快被射精的欲望逼到极限了，插在尿道里的那根树枝起初是疼痛，现在则化为折磨。前列腺液只能从树枝与尿道的缝隙里一滴滴往外溢，像体内的快感被掐住咽喉。滚出去！他对它命令道。那根细小的枝条则安静装死。

 

Dante玩够了这个，开始正经地抽送起来。“我就是完全的……（I'm the power……）”他顶到最深，贴上兄长的胸膛，然后冲他俏皮地眨眼睛，“力量。（Absolutely.）*”

 

那是我的台词！Vergil愤怒地想。更令他愤怒的是，Dante居然敢把他的老二和力量相提并论！他立刻就想用尖刻的句子反驳，但Dante的顶弄让它们碎在他喉咙里。他几乎是在Dante完全进入的瞬间就达到了高潮，毕竟前戏足够火辣也足够漫长；可阴茎里那根枝条阻止了他。

 

Dante完整地进出了几次，被兄长濒临高潮的肠道搅得差点射出来。他放慢动作，伸手抓住那根细枝，操弄了一下Vergil的尿道。

 

Vergil发出一声近似尖叫的喘息，差点把钉着他的魔剑挣掉。Dante分出一只手，把剑重新插回椅背里。

 

“所以你很爽。”Dante一边观察一边说，他再次把细枝抽出一点，甜美的快感从阴茎内部炸开来，Vergil剧烈地挣动，在每一次抽动里都生出射精的错觉。然后Dante把那根东西插回去，像是要把精液、快感、乌七八糟的呻吟与眼泪都按回他身体里。

 

事实上那些精液还是漏了出来，呻吟也是。Vergil高高仰着头，承受着Dante凶狠而彻底的侵犯。他的双腿几乎被拉成直线，Dante的阴囊反复拍在他屁股上，发出淫荡的碰撞声。接着，Dante的频率又加快了。他要射了，Vergil想。他把断断续续的叫床声压下去去，试图说出一个完整的句子，让Dante把他阴茎里的东西拔出来。但他失败了，所有从他嘴里蹦出的声音都是拟声词。

 

而Dante只是自顾自地完成了最后的抽送。他弟弟发出一声舒爽的叹息，伸手搂住他，射在他体内。

 

而他射了多少？三滴，或者四滴，这绝对谈不上高潮，他后面流的水都比这多。但Dante已经把自己拔了出去，一些精液流出来，Vergil甚至没力气夹紧它们。

 

“你这个混蛋。”Vergil虚弱地、情真意切地说。他的脑子嗡嗡作响，没有射精的性器还硬邦邦地立着，被树枝插入的小孔挂着一滴精液，而Dante居然就这么晾着他。

 

“更混蛋的还没开始呢，”Dante说，他捡起裤子，在Vergil杀人的眼神里把自己软下来的阴茎塞回内裤里，再拉上拉链，“做个心理准备，我的魔王（My king）。”

 

Vergil的胸膛小幅度起伏着，他看着他弟弟衣冠楚楚地靠过来，在他耳边问，“我现在够格拿到‘传奇’的前缀了吗？”

 

“你永远不会是传奇，”他回以一个咬牙切齿的威胁，“我没有输。”

 

Dante观察了一下魔王大人的表情——百分之百的不爽；但Vergil脸上从来也不存在三成熟或七成熟的不爽，太甜的晚餐和太烦人的恶魔让他皱眉的幅度并无不同，Dante只能从行为估测他的心情。

 

——现在他哥哥还愿意乖乖被Qliphoth绑着，说明游戏仍能继续。

 

“换个姿势，魔王。”Dante一边说一边收回魔剑，并解开了捆在Vergil手腕上的树枝。Vergil的反抗在下一秒如期而至，他果断地掐住弟弟的喉咙，拇指扣上他的喉结，以足以捏碎恶魔甲壳的力量收紧虎口。Dante发出响亮而嘶哑的咳嗽声，双手抓住兄长的手臂。他们在狭小的王座上扭打在一起，撕扯、咒骂，用手肘和膝盖互相攻击，以及扯头发。Qliphoth不得不分出一些枝条撑在地板上，用以加固底座。

 

最后的赢家毫无疑问是Dante——阴茎里插着东西不可能对一个性功能正常的男性毫无影响。勇者带着浑身的血口与淤痕，把魔王的双手反绑在后腰处。

 

“就不能只是做做样子吗？”他半真半假地抱怨道，“我都没力气操你了。”

 

熟悉的不爽神情再次出现在Vergil脸上。“弱者。”他说。

 

Dante不太确定这种不爽是因为他即将要操他，还是因为他说他没力气操他了；也许二者兼有之。他抓着Vergil被绑缚的手腕，托了一下他的腿弯，在兄长反应过来之前将他抱了起来。现在勇者坐上了王座，魔王则坐在他腿上。

 

Vergil还没习惯从植物座椅到人肉座椅的转变，他赤裸的臀部被Dante大腿处的布料摩擦着，一些精液从股缝里流出来。然后他意识到，勇者不仅策反了他的树苗，还试图抢他的王位。

 

“卑鄙的篡位者。”他侧过头，露出不甘的表情，像影视作品里每集都说“我一定会回来的”劳模反派。

 

Dante从后面抱着Vergil，鼻尖蹭在他后颈。这句话让勇者低笑起来，胸腔的震动传递到魔王的后背。“喔，说得对，先王。”他顺着兄长的台词接道，“屈服，并让位于我吧。”

 

Vergil当然不会被这种废话说动，但他有些急切地想进入下一阶段——能取出尿道里的树枝的阶段。因此他在兄弟的大腿上烦躁地动了动，踩了Dante一脚。勇者又一次在他背后笑出声。

 

他很高兴，Vergil突然想，他很少在我面前表现得这么高兴。

 

“别太心急，”Dante带着笑意说，“我的奴隶（my slave）。”

 

这个词同时在Vergil体内激起愤怒的火焰和羞耻的浪潮，使他不自觉夹紧后穴。Dante射进去的精液快流光了，残余的那些与滚烫的肠壁相比有些冰凉。Vergil感觉双腿被Dante的膝盖顶开，他顺着这个动作低下头，先是看见自己挺立在小腹上、被插着尿道的阴茎；然后看见Dante的裤子，那上面有新鲜的深色水渍。

 

这羞耻度有点过了。Vergil试图并拢自己，Dante则坚定地绷起大腿肌肉对抗他。当Vergil反抗的力道快要难以抵御时，Dante向后扯了扯兄长手腕上的树枝，像拉拽马匹的缰绳。魔王被这个动作逼得不得不打开双肩、挺起胸部，阴茎在腿间大幅晃了一下。

 

“你总是很自信，不是吗？”Dante坐直了些，贴着Vergil的耳朵说，“你的臣民看到这一幕会怎么想？”

 

哪来的什么臣民？Vergil疑惑的目光落在前方被树枝覆满的墙壁上。一个模糊的想法在他心中出现：配合你的兄弟，他从未让你失望。

 

“我的臣民不会承认你，”于是他回复道，假装确实有人在注视他们，“我才是魔王。”

 

Dante的呼吸明显变得粗重了，同时，Vergil感觉自己屁股下那根东西又有硬起来的趋势。“嘴硬的奴隶该被惩罚。”他弟弟用堪称不敬的口吻说。奇怪的是，Vergil并未像自己以为的那样感到被冒犯，他反而该死地好奇起来，关于Dante脑子里那些生僻词到底还能被发挥成什么样。

 

他向后靠去，转过头；Dante同时前倾，默契地和他交换了一个吻。这个吻结束得很快，Vergil冷淡地瞥他一眼，甩甩头，将一些散下来的银发弄到耳后。

 

然后Dante发现，他可以控制这棵Qliphoth了。

 

“暂借。”魔王以公事公办的口吻说。

 

“是的，坐在王座上的人能控制它，这很有逻辑。”Dante立刻接受了设定，一些树枝随着他的命令伸长，在Vergil面前来回摆动。

 

Vergil这时还分出一些精力规划未来：Dante愚蠢的大脑能想出什么“惩罚”？说不定他今天学会后也能用在他弟弟身上。然后一根枝条抽过来，精准、有力、毫无征兆。它落在他左侧胸口，发出清脆的“啪”声。

 

突如其来的攻击让Vergil本能想做出闪躲，但Dante仍旧顶开着他的大腿，扯着他的手腕，他只能以挺起胸膛的姿势完整地经受了这次鞭打。一声压抑的、痛苦的、羞愤的呻吟从他喉中冒出，但同时涌起的快感使他的阴茎再次被前液堵满。他确定这不全是因为疼痛。

 

Dante看不见兄长的表情，但他能感觉到Vergil的双腿是那么用力地想要合拢，以至于让他大腿肌肉都酸疼起来；他还看见Vergil后背的肌肉在被鞭打时猛地绷紧，像棱角分明的石膏像；同时他得用力扯着手中的藤蔓，才不至于让他从他腿上挣脱下去。

 

Vergil花了半分钟才让自己放松下来，像石膏像化为流动的汞。期间Dante一直以温和的力道限制着他，做出谋反行为的那根树枝则紧张地把自己卷成一团。其实鞭打的疼痛消散得很快，甚至没能在半魔的身体上留下红痕，但它像一句警示、一个信号，把他全身上下都调动得更为敏感。

 

“你会喜欢的。”Dante信誓旦旦地说。他把Vergil的身体变化尽收眼底，当魔王平复呼吸并以为惩罚到此结束时，新的一鞭落了下来。这一鞭落在小腹，Vergil徒劳地想弓起身体，但枝条仍旧狠狠抽过他形状分明的腹肌。这回Dante大概下了个“重点儿”的命令，一道清晰的鞭痕浮现在他身上，几秒后，鞭痕附近的皮肤肿起来，显出醒目又惨烈的鲜红。

 

这鞭真的有点疼，Vergil把一声痛呼闷回喉间，在Dante的裆部奋力蹭动了一下。紧接着，半魔的身体开始愈合，轻微的酥麻感和皮肉生长的瘙痒混在一起，被经历鞭打后的皮肤成倍放大。他想去抓挠那儿——撕开那儿也行，但他只是被绑着，空虚又难耐的瘙痒盘踞在他小腹，像是水雾慢慢凝结，最终变成快感流下去。一股射精的欲望涌上来，不出所料地被树枝堵住。

 

Dante立刻被蹭硬了，他松开手，让一些枝条代替他把Vergil固定成展示的姿势，然后解开裤子。Qliphoth好心地帮他把魔王往上提了提，以便他能顺利地解放阴茎。

 

Vergil喘着气，感觉到兄弟的阴茎在穴口摩擦。枝条的力量慢慢放松，他被一点点放下去，直至把Dante的阴茎完全吞吃进体内。他的肠肉立刻自发地绞紧了侵入者，刚刚被中断的快感卷土重来。也许是因为前面被堵得太紧了，那些液体只能从后头往外流，在Dante进入的过程中一股股浇在他的龟头上。

 

完全进入后，Dante调整了一下姿势，扣住兄长的手臂。在Qliphoth的帮助下，骑乘的体位变得更方便也更省力，第一下颠动伴随着新的一鞭，落点是胸口，比上一鞭轻，但是刮过了他硬邦邦的乳头。Vergil饱含欲望地喘息着，胸口的肌肉绷紧又松懈，后穴用力地绞紧了他的兄弟。

 

Dante开始从下往上一下下地操Vergil，鞭打则时快时慢，力道轻重不一。每次树枝落下来，Vergil都会扭动身体，发出痛苦又快乐的呻吟。

 

Dante射过一次，所以很乐于延长享受的时间。“我是个体恤民情的新君主，”他在鞭打的间隙说，“告诉我，你喜欢哪些位置？”

 

这时占据着Vergil大部分思想的是想要射精的欲望。他的后穴被操得够软、够熟了，平时他该已经射了两次，或三次。鞭打加大了忍耐的难度，他情不自禁地猜测下一次枝条会落在哪儿，带来的又该是痛苦居多还是快乐居多。不过，无论是魔王还是Vergil本人都不会败在这种程度的“惩罚”下。

 

所以他选择以沉默抗争；Dante则从中判断出他老哥也在体会乐趣。

 

于是下一鞭落在Vergil的胸膛上，鞭梢则带着一些力道掠过他挺立的阴茎头部。那地方还可怜兮兮地被插着，敏感充血的龟头和埋在里面的细枝同时被刮得晃了晃。

 

Vergil拔高声音叫了一声，阴茎仿佛射精一般抖动起来。他竭尽全力挺腰去追逐这次高潮，但Dante抓着他的大腿，把他又按回他的老二上。Vergil痛苦地仰起头，感觉有几滴精液流出来，更多的则被逼回去，几乎流进他的脑子里。在他近乎痉挛的时候，Dante又操了他一下，濒临射精的快感被无限延长；但这仍旧不是高潮，它最后只是痛苦地退去，而非被释放。

 

这一鞭快把Vergil的体力耗光了，实话说，他更多的体力其实都用在控制自己不要魔人化上。他还不准备毁掉这场游戏。好消息是每一次他以为自己忍耐到极限的时候，都惊讶地发现自己还能忍下去。

 

Dante仍旧乐此不疲地试探他的新极限。他的头才刚刚垂下去，肩颈的肌肉稍稍塌下一点，新的一鞭就直截了当地抽在他的阴茎上。这一鞭不重，但对于那个敏感的部位来说简直是疼痛与快感的双重酷刑。他很确定自己的声音带上了哭腔，而他的后穴立刻攀上了一次干性高潮。柔软的肠壁将Dante的阴茎紧紧吸住，Vergil甚至能描绘出其上勃起的筋络；一股滚烫的淫液从他身体深处涌出来，滑过肠肉，从穴口丝丝流出，打湿了Dante的裤子。

 

我想射。Vergil脑子里几乎只剩这个念头了。他不确定自己还能在游戏里坚持多久，而他倒霉的阴茎会不会在这次初体验后从此失去射精的能力。他一边在后穴的高潮里发抖，一边被前端苦闷的堵塞逼得失语。

 

而Dante显然也很享受这个，他在高潮时痉挛的肠道里戳刺，甚至不用挺腰——Qliphoth帮他完成了大半工作。一些更为柔软、纤细的枝条开始反复地、轻柔地抽打Vergil的阴茎，这时Vergil的动作已经没有多少理智的限制了，整个座位上的树枝都被他扯得吱呀作响。他的呻吟声越来越响亮，阴茎在被堵着的情况下依然变得湿漉漉的。强烈的射精欲望甚至把他尿道里的枝条都推出去了些。

 

Dante及时发现了这个。“感觉快到天堂了，是吗，我的战利品（my trophy）？”他说完后喘口气，捏住那根枝条，将它塞回去。

 

Vergil哭叫了一声，浑身肌肉都不自觉发力，一声堪称惊人的巨响爆发在房间里——他扯断了绑着他上臂的树枝。Dante飞快地反应过来，在他哥摔出去之前将他拦腰抱住。

 

然后他意识到，眼下该是Vergil的极限了；尽管他哥并没有叫停这场游戏。

 

那些束缚住Vergil四肢的树枝在Dante的命令下纷纷收回王座中——被折腾许久的小树也该休息会儿——他将自己的阴茎退出去，抱着他的兄长换成面对面的姿势。Vergil在更换姿势时踉跄了一下，几乎连跪都跪不稳。

 

但他的理智回炉了些。魔王缓缓地眨了几次眼，将视线聚焦在勇者身上——老实说，现在Dante看起来才是那个魔王。Vergil控制住呼吸，甚至产生了自己还能再忍会儿的奇妙错觉。他扶着Dante的肩膀坐下去，在肠肉被顶开时低低地喘息。

 

这是Dante从没见过的Vergil：他哥哥垂着眼睛，眼角发红，嘴唇被自己的唾液沾得晶亮；而他的动作缓和得近乎温柔，完全吞入后，他抬起眼看Dante，用目光询问他为什么不继续。

 

这绝对不是魔王的眼神。这是Vergil的。

 

“你不会是在责怪我伤害了‘你的’臣民吧。”短暂的沉默后，年长的半魔不无嘲讽地开口。

 

现在又是魔王了。Dante很难形容这一刻到底是情欲还是感动击败了他，以至于他无法重回勇者的角色；果然无论在哪个剧本里，Vergil都是比他更适合扮演魔王的那个。

 

他扶住兄长的腰，将他阴茎里那根细枝慢慢抽了出来。敏感的尿道再次被摩擦，Vergil收紧手指，指甲陷进椅子上枝条的缝隙中。

 

最后一点被抽出时，一股前液和几滴精液被带了出来，Vergil颤抖着将Dante夹得更紧了些，却没有射精。那根从头到尾都恪尽职守的小树枝在Dante手中扭了扭，以几乎亲昵的姿态缠上了Dante的手指。

 

Dante觉得自己应该先关心一下射不出来的老哥，但他确实被这根树枝吸引了注意力。它唤起了一股熟悉的感觉——在他昏迷的那一个月里，也有什么东西一直缠在他的手指上，为他注入魔力。

 

他早该意识到的。那是Qliphoth被Urizen的潜意识影响，生出的一根背弃主人命令的枝条。在那段时间里，它一直在为他补魔。

 

“所以它从没变过。”Dante轻声说。

 

“什么？”Vergil问。堵着尿道的东西被抽走了，可他还是觉得阴茎里火辣辣的难受，甚至有些空虚。他撑着椅背，缓缓在Dante身上操自己，希望能赶紧射出来。

 

小树枝在Vergil的视线投来时不堪重负地逃走了，Dante收回目光，看向Vergil，“那张卷子。”

 

Vergil回以一个痛苦又迷惑的表情，混杂着“你就不能先让我射了再聊天吗”的愤怒。

 

每一次我胜过Vergil，Dante想，都是因为他给了我失败的机会。每一次。

 

他深深换了口气，搂住兄弟的腰，一只手摸上他的阴茎。“这是常见现象，”他用温和到令人沦陷的声音说，“你还是能射精的，只是需要一点刺激。”

 

“如果我不能，”Vergil说，苦闷感在阴茎被撸动时愈发增加，“你也别想了。”

 

Dante笑起来，他一边操弄Vergil的前列腺，一边细致地照料他被堵得发红的阴茎。他用力地捏住根部，然后往上捋，力道大得像是要把精液从里面挤出来。Vergil爽得大腿都失去力气，几乎没法控制骑乘的频率，只能在Dante操他时反复咬紧牙齿又松开。

 

捋了几次后，射精的欲望重新回来了。在高潮到来前，Vergil隐约猜到它会持久又激烈。事实没有让他失望，他射了很久，而在此期间，他身体的每一寸肌肉、大脑的每一根神经都彻底地被快感冲刷着，像洗一场热水无限供应的淋浴。他在彻彻底底的高潮里生出流泪的冲动，并不自觉将Dante抱得更紧。

 

这场高潮过了很久才结束，Dante在他哥绞紧肠道时就射了出来，之后的几分钟里，他只是抱着他，轻轻搓弄他射精中的性器，拍打他的后背。Vergil喘了一会儿，睁开眼，发现自己并没有流泪。泪水被磨去了，就像所有那些软组织一样。

 

“爱你，老哥（my brother）。”Dante在兄长的耳边说。这就是为什么人们总在做爱之后说情话——你没法控制自己不说。

 

Vergil还在喘。他抬起屁股，让Dante软下去的阴茎从后穴滑出来，然后带着点飘忽感踩回地上。“站起来。”他对Dante说，声音因为过多的哭喊而沙哑得不成样子。

 

Dante露出一个“拜托这不是我想听的”的表情。

 

“站起来。”Vergil又说了一次，带上催促的意味。拜恶魔血统所赐，他的声音已经正常了，在这种情况下颇具威严。

 

Dante无奈地耸耸肩，提着裤子站起来。一道光洒在他脚下。

 

覆盖着整个房间的Qliphoth开始缩小，枝条纷纷往回收。墙面露出来，然后是窗户、天花板、地板。它们在几秒内全数收回王座中，然后王座也开始变小，仿佛城塞无声坍塌。最后，一棵小小的盆栽立在那儿，月光从窗户照进来，方方正正地把他们框在其中。

 

“我也爱你。”Vergil在月光下说。

 

Dante很确信自己看见了从未有过的、柔软的兄长。他意识到曾经Vergil对他的脆弱与缺点表露出不解时，他哥哥心里出现的并非轻视或怀疑，而是单纯的陌生。也许那些从他身上被磨去的东西不会再长出，但他可以添加新的。

 

他跟上Vergil的步伐，他们并肩往楼下走。

 

“我喜欢这个，”Dante说，“希望你也喜欢。”他看着Vergil，后者发出“嗯哼”一声。“我还有很多喜欢的东西，”他于是又说，“希望你也喜欢。”

 

Vergil没有停下脚步，只是偏头看他一眼。“很多？”他问。

 

“是的，”Dante说，“我们可以一个个试过去。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

他们最终还是在《奇异博士》下映前去电影院看了它。那天的排片只剩午夜场，不过刚好适合从夜班归来的恶魔猎人们。他们把沾着血迹的风衣搭在手臂上，买了两杯可乐一桶爆米花的套餐，施施然和检票员问好，然后坐进去，成为这场电影唯二的观众。

 

Dante看得很投入，在每一次剧情反转时都发出克制的惊呼；Vergil则一直保持安静，以对待文学的严肃态度研读那些剧情和台词。放映结束后，他们走在空无一人的街道上，路灯把影子旋转到各个方向，像奇异博士手中的魔法阵。

 

“Thor来找Stephen Strange了*，这一定是《雷神3》的预告，”Dante走得比兄弟快几步，积极回头与他分享观后感，“现在Stephen是至尊法师了，希望他能拦住Loki。”

 

Vergil点点头。“谁是Thor？”他问。

 

“是掌控雷电的神族，来自Asgard。”Dante说，“等《雷神3》上映我们可以一起去电影院；前两部在互联网上有资源，一个下午就能看完。”

 

这会儿Vergil对这个名字有印象了，他好像是某个神话人物，也许曾出现在Eva的睡前故事里。“叫上Nero，”他说，把一个温情的提议包装到一个生硬的祈使句里，“如果他也有公休的话。”

 

“是的他有，”Dante立刻附和道，“没有也得有。”

 

下一次公休在一周后，Dante头一次对周末如此心怀期待。他数着日历的格子，感觉每一个工作日都因为假期的存在而被赋予特殊意义。周六如期而至，他们和Nero，以及一大堆漫威英雄一起度过了它。道别前年轻人向Dante发出邀请，告诉他自己刚买了《明星大乱斗3DS》*。

 

“来嘛！”Nero说，“我从第二代就开始玩了，到现在还没跟人联机过。”然后他的目光小心翼翼游到Vergil身上，像是第二天就要考试的男孩想和父亲一起出去踢球，而他的母亲正围着围裙，满手面粉，从每一个毛孔发出X光扫描他们。

 

Dante的声音把他拽出了这个愚蠢的幻想情景剧。恶魔猎人转头看着他的兄长，征询着发问，“明天不行，也许下周可以？”

 

Nero于是看向他的叔叔，一个新的情景剧出现了：Vergil是表面冷酷但内心渴爱的学生会长，他和Dante则是致力于拖他参加课外活动的文体委员。

 

“下周可以。”最后Vergil说。这对父子同时暗中松了口气，毕竟邀请者与被邀请者都不太容易。

 

至于为什么“明天不行”？当然是因为周日要留给角色扮演。

 

Dante为这天很是做了些准备，他浏览了不少色情网站（研究意味，当然的），挑选了一些Vergil可能喜欢的剧本。他甚至浇灌了Qliphoth——上次做爱之后，它入驻了他们的卧室，而不是像个私生子一样被畏缩地藏在阁楼。这是他的秘密，他每天都瞒着Vergil给它喂血，并坚信这棵明辨是非的植物一定会在关键时刻支援他。

 

有些遗憾的是，Dante并没来得及用上他准备的剧本。当他扔完垃圾回到事务所，一边开门一边思考如何开口要求一个“别致的睡前活动”时，与当初如出一辙的藤条招待了他。

 

“好吧，”他活动了一下筋骨，“勇者斗魔王二周目。这也不赖。”

 

Dante步履轻快地走上了三楼，不难想象他脑子里装着什么：一些回忆，一些期待，很多漫不经心。然后他推开门，第一秒就被魔王掀翻在地。枝条蜂拥而上，转眼间就扯住他的手腕，抢走了魔剑并将它扔得远远的。

 

恶魔猎人被它们拖行了几步才想起来反抗，他意图掏出双枪，但Qliphoth直接拧脱了他的手腕，以惊人的敏捷搜遍他的全身，缴获了所有武器。

 

他意识到今天是魔王胜利的剧本。“卡！”在帽子也被抢走时，恶魔猎人嘶声大喊，“卡卡卡！”

 

这次Vergil不仅没有被唬住，甚至朝他露出嘲讽的笑容。他哥哥终于意识到，这场角色扮演没有导演，或者说，更强的那个就是导演。

 

“魔王不和人类讨价还价。”坐在王座上的那个人好整以暇地说，“我还是从你那儿学到这个的，传奇勇者。”

 

这一句话就让Dante加重了呼吸：一周目存档居然还在。树枝一路把他拉扯到Vergil脚下，他努力找到些空隙，把自己的姿势从趴伏改成半跪——从蚕蛹到立起来的蚕蛹。

 

“你比上次残酷多了。”勇者艰难地抬起头仰视魔王，一语双关地说。从这个角度他察觉到王座比上次高很多，这说明很多姿势都被提前否决。

 

“看来我上次给你留下了错误的印象，”Vergil若有所思地说，“你不会总是那么幸运。”

 

其实魔王并没有什么新花样来玩弄他的战俘，在这方面，Vergil的经验少得可怜。不过他学得很快，Dante感觉包裹自己的枝条大都松开了，只留下几根以压制他的跪姿。新的、更细的枝条从他的领口、下摆、裤腰蹭进去，它们像蛇一样缓慢地在他身上绕行，把衣物撑出可疑的形状。

 

“哦，操。”Dante说。当一根枝条挤进他的内裤时，他立刻就硬了。这些树枝和它们的主人一样冷静、冰凉、色情而不自知，他产生了Vergil在抚弄他的错觉，并不自觉地晃动身体，让树枝套弄他的阴茎。

 

但Vergil今天好像打定主意要维持冷酷。那根枝条在Dante的阴茎上缠了一圈，末梢若有若无地刮擦了会儿柱身，然后在根部猛地收紧。

 

Dante发出一声惨叫，惊讶远超恐惧。“你勒我！”他控诉道，“你是我见过最坏的魔王！”

 

“你见过多少魔王？”王座上的人反问。他以Dante十分眼熟的动作抬起一只手，不同的是，这次听从号令的不再是魔法阵与射线，而是在他衣服里乱钻的树枝。它们把他的衬衣撑得鼓鼓囊囊，从纽扣的缝隙里漏出几根卷曲的触须，在Vergil的命令下，它们一圈圈缠住他的胸部，像是一双握力极大的手，将他的乳头捏得向外凸起。

 

Dante一边前所未有地兴奋着，一边觉得是时候亮出底牌了。“听从于我！”他忽然大喊。

 

无事发生。Vergil甚至停下动作看他，眼中写着：这个剧情我没见过，你接着演。

 

Dante又喊了一次，“听从于我！”这回他精确地指出了命令对象——Vergil屁股下的树根，但后者沉寂得仿佛听不懂人话。一股被背叛感油然而生。“我每天喂你！”他在树枝的捆缚下挣扎，“我以为你知道谁是这个家里最爱你的人！”

 

现在Vergil明白剧情走向了，他脸上浮现出一丝笑意，闲适地往后靠了靠。“我每天喂它两次。”他以反派向主角揭露阴谋时那种成竹在胸的语气说。

 

“噢——”Dante慢慢地、痛苦地摇头，活像一个屡战屡败还满心不甘的赌徒。枝条再次动起来，第一颗扣子被崩开，剩下的也接二连三地飞出去。Dante张大嘴巴，试图说出这件衬衫的价格，但一根枝条横过来，箍住他的嘴巴，迫使他向后仰头；另一些干脆利落地将他的衣服撕成碎片。Dante呜咽了一声，心中毫不意外——他哥总是擅长把任何场面都搞得像强奸。

 

接下来的两分钟里，Dante都不得不扮演一个弱小无助的战败者。枝条已经将他剥得一干二净，它们揉捏他、挤弄他，在他挣扎力气太大时抽打他的屁股和大腿，又在他汲取快乐时掐他的阴茎，迫使他软下去。

 

两分钟后，他咬断了嘴里的树枝。Vergil挑眉，招来一根新的，Dante意识到自己只有一句话的时间打动魔王。

 

那句台词就这么冲出他的嘴巴：“魔王，我是来谈判的！*”

 

枝条僵了僵，过了半秒才接着伸过来。Dante咬住牙齿、抿起嘴唇对抗它，而在攻势减缓时，他再次找到机会开口，“魔王，我是来谈判的！”

 

在他重复第十次时，Vergil终于放弃了堵上他的嘴。他本可以花上几小时探索“玩弄Dante”这件事的乐趣，但噪音太恼人了。“所以，”魔王停下动作，以强压不耐的语气说，“你要谈什么？”

 

我要谈什么？Dante也僵住了。但他知道他面前是一个暴虐的君主，或一条收起翅膀的恶龙，如果他的回答不够迅速或不够令人满意，结果会很糟糕。

 

“随便你想做什么，做吧，”他开口，嘴唇飞速开合，脑子纹丝不动，“但别碰我兄弟。”

 

Vergil立刻就笑场了，他转过头，在王座的阴影里勾起嘴角，两秒后再故作正经地转回来，看向他的俘虏。

 

然后场景在他眼前扭曲了一瞬。一个高高的王座，一个被锁链束缚的、在黑暗中燃烧的半魔，一个相似的声音说：“做你想做的吧，但别想碰我兄弟。”

 

他想冲下这个座位，掐住Dante的下巴，给他一耳光，最好打落他几颗牙齿，再告诉他：永远别说这种话。你以为说出“我在保护某人”这件事会显得你更强大、更有余力，但它只证明，这无望的决心是你仅存的火柴，它越是被使用，就越是被消耗。

 

我曾经也这么蠢，Vergil想，相信一根火柴真的能帮我度过暴风雪。他直直地盯着Dante的双眼，直到后者歪歪头，露出茫然的神情。

 

幻象稍纵即逝。Vergil意识到这只是个游戏，他犯不着残忍地打灭兄弟手中的火柴；但这些话语和图景已经推动了剧情，惯性让它无法即刻停止。

 

“你的兄弟？”他说，声音压得很低，“你要怎么阻止我杀死他呢？像这样流着泪哀求吗？”

 

Dante的神情从茫然转为惊讶。不，他想，这他妈不对，很不对。他努力地仰头观察Vergil，试着搞清楚现在上映的是什么剧本。这不是Vergil会说的话，他哥在这方面能想到的最有力的威胁就只到“让你看看我的力量”。

 

这到底是哪个魔王？——还能是哪个魔王？

 

他不知道自己是太入戏还是太出戏，但幻象确确实实也笼罩了他。紧张让他呼吸加重、双唇颤抖，与之相伴的还有恐惧、担忧、自责、愤怒，以及世界上所有的负面情绪。Dante猛地握紧双拳，一些枝条发出可怖的嘎吱声。

 

“想，都，别，想。”他一字一顿地说，火焰从火柴中窜起，点燃空气，嘶嘶叫着舔上王座，“我的兄弟，和我，都是Sparda的继承人。你谁都杀不了。”

 

一模一样，Vergil想。从各个方面来说，这都超出了他的预料。

 

他与勇者对视，火焰一视同仁地烧灼他们的目光。他感觉温暖，感受到兄弟的心跳，发现一些东西软化了他的喉咙与词句。他犹豫了一瞬——这实在是太不“魔王”了——仍旧说出了接下来那句话。

 

“我欣赏你的自信，”魔王说，“那就派你杀死你的兄弟吧。”

 

在第一时间，Dante听到了“嗤”的一声，像是一盆水泼下来，把火，火柴，还有虚张声势的他本人都淋得透湿。不，不不不，他想叫停了。这不是个角色扮演游戏吗？如果他知道自己要面对的是这个，他一定会准备得更充分些，至少要拿出同等分量的爱、理解与勇气来交换那些记忆。

 

这不是说他现在没有足够的爱或别的什么：产生感情太容易了，传达它们才是难事。他毫不怀疑自己想做得更好，但万一搞砸了呢？

 

Dante用力地呼吸着，胸膛与小腹大幅起伏。“也许我们会杀了对方，”他迎着对方审视的目光回答，“但绝不是经由你之手。”

 

他不确定这是否是Vergil曾经说过的，或是他想要听到的，但他察觉到了兄长的动摇。一些东西在Vergil眼底摇动，像是微型地震在他看不见的地方发生。然后魔王闭上眼，花了一点时间清扫碎屑。

 

“关于你兄弟的谈话进行得够多了。”片刻后，王座上的身影说，“我对这个其实没什么兴趣。”

 

压迫感撤去了。Dante同样呼出一口气。“那么您的兴趣是什么呢，陛下？”他以轻佻的语气发问。

 

“当然是你。”Vergil答道。他转动手腕，Dante感觉自己被Qliphoth提高半米，像是商品被顾客翻动。不管怎么说，从Vergil口中听到这样的肯定让他的心情与性欲都高昂了不少，无论是不是在角色扮演里。

 

接着这句话迎来了后续。“忘了你的兄弟，”魔王说，“臣服于我。”

 

这又是什么剧情？Dante不知所措地睁大眼睛。他平时最大的思考量也只到计算披萨折扣券和商家促销活动哪个省得更多，而这个关于披萨的联想一定让他的表情更蠢了，就像嘴里塞着面饼而脑子里塞着芝士。好在他还是想出了一个答案。

 

“这件事另有隐情！”他大声说，“其实我的兄弟失忆了！我找了他很久，最后发现他变成了魔王！”

 

这就是人们为什么说艺术源自生活，Vergil想。“说下去。”魔王颔首。

 

接下来就是Dante拿手的部分了。捆着他的枝条已经松动了很多，他得以站起来，拖着脚腕上的树枝走到王座下。“我当然会臣服于你，魔王，”他用蹩脚的歌剧口吻说，“直到你想起我是你兄弟的那天。”

 

我给自己打满分。说完后，他洋洋自得地想。

 

魔王也被这段即兴发挥惊到了，他不以想象力见长，所以很容易被兄弟的奇思妙想带偏。他眨眨眼，意图反驳，一时半会却找不出漏洞。

 

“哦……”思考很久后，他勉为其难地接受了这个角色设定，“我好像想起来了。”

 

这回轮到Dante笑场了，他笑得肩膀直抖，眼睛都眯起来，快活的喉音从齿列中往外蹦。“这比我想象中简单多了，”他边笑边说，“然后呢？”他抬头，笑容仍然挂在脸上，这让他整个人看起来闪闪发光，“所有的都结束了吗？”

 

Vergil看着这个笑容，有那么一会儿想移开目光。这很奇怪，他曾经嫉妒这种笑容，然后厌恶，现在又重新嫉妒起来。他可以接着向他的兄弟发起挑战，争斗意味或性意味，一定能比上次搞得更激烈；他也可以简单地说“这结束了”，尽管他们都知道现实从未如此宽容。

 

有很多次他们面对这种选择，但每一次都有命运从中作梗。

 

“是的，”最后魔王说，现在他是勇者寻回记忆的兄长了，“都结束了。”

 

勇者身上的束缚纷纷脱落，一些枝条从王座上铺下来，交织成一个楼梯。Dante一步步走上去，赤身裸体，并笑意盎然。这姿态也许取悦了魔王，Vergil的眼睛稍稍弯起来，他朝Dante伸出手，所有的枝条都收了回去。

 

“你可以分享我的王位。”魔王大度地说。王座看起来不是双人款，能放得下Dante的位置只有Vergil的大腿。

 

现在轮到勇者俯视魔王了。“不。”Dante理直气壮地拒绝，然后弯腰，把他哥强硬地改成横放的姿势。以王座的宽度来说，横躺一个成年男人还是有些勉强了。Vergil的肩背抵住一边的扶手，膝盖搭上另一边，小腿垂在座位外。

 

这不是我选的姿势，Vergil想，不过也无所谓。他维持着这个别扭的躺姿，直到他的兄弟跨坐上来，将他按在扶手上给了他一个吻。

 

“我对你的狗屁王位半点兴趣都没有。”亲吻结束后，Dante说。他一丝不挂，他哥则整整齐齐，这让他在脱Vergil衣服时生出报复的冲动，比如故意扯坏几颗扣子或撕碎几片布料。让他冷静下来的是事务所的账本，以及艰苦的工作日。

 

所以他强忍着，尽可能温柔又迅速地把Vergil脱光，后者因为这句话中的“狗屁”一词露出不赞同的神情。“如果你不想要王位，”他问，“为什么要来找魔王？”

 

座椅上的空间很小，他们一边对付衣服，一边趁机肘击对方。好不容易摆脱碍事的布料后，如何在做爱时不摔下去成了新的问题。两个半魔摆姿势摆得鼻青脸肿，最后，整个Qliphoth在Vergil的命令下长大了些，艰难地把王座拓宽到足以塞进两个人。Dante终于如愿以偿地用他选择的体位进入了魔王。

 

然后他才想起回答这个问题。“我是来找你的，你这个混蛋。谁知道你成了魔王？”他说，把自己完全顶进去。Vergil被操得向后仰了仰，扶手硌得脊背发疼。王座上没有可供攀附的受力点，他伸出手，树枝便从椅背伸出来缠住他，在他每次被顶得滑动时把他拉回来。这可真方便，Dante想，也真色情。

 

前几次操弄里，Vergil只是沉默地享受着。他紧紧攥着手心的藤条，被操得发出些鼻音。等Dante的动作慢下来，他才喘着气看向他。

 

“这是我的选择，兄弟。”Vergil说。

 

他既没有叫他“Dante”，也没有叫他“勇者”。Dante有些迷惑，现在仍是角色扮演吗？还是进入了兄弟谈心时间？不过也许他正需要这个：一种棱模两可、真假难分的状态。

 

勇者用力地操了几下，在房间里弄出响亮的肉体碰撞声，更多的枝条凑过来帮Vergil固定自己。魔王抓着那些树枝，在狭小的座位上尽可能张开腿。他的声音逐渐摆脱了理智的压制，变得放荡起来。

 

“我不会做出一样的选择。”Dante一边往里顶一边说。他的声音闷闷的，Vergil甚至听出些埋怨的意味。

 

但你说了一样的话，Vergil想。他们沉默地操干了一会儿，在Dante以为这个话题到此为止之前，Vergil开口了。

 

“那时我不够格做一个兄长。”他说，同时绞紧后穴，让Dante发出一声气音。

 

恶魔猎人咬咬牙，用力地在兄长紧致的肠道里进出，直到它被操得逐渐柔软、泥泞。当Vergil的阴茎开始流水、声音也掺入更多情欲时，他放缓了动作，得到兄长不满的一瞥。“成为够格的兄长只需要一样东西。”Dante突然说。他抽插的速度更慢了，Vergil不得不集中精力倾听他。

 

“什么东西？”年长者心不在焉地问。他正在考虑要不要动用Qliphoth让自己先射一次。

 

“一个弟弟。”Dante说。

 

这回Vergil不再走神了。他认真地看向他弟弟，既没有否认，也没有赞同。Dante同样停下动作回以注视。Vergil在被操，但同时被树枝固定着。这让Dante产生一个错觉：王座困住了Vergil。

 

他们就这么休息了会儿，Vergil用一根树枝抽了抽Dante的屁股。“动。”他言简意赅地说。

 

于是Dante的新乐趣变成和Qliphoth较劲，看是否能把他哥操得滑出去。Vergil很快就被这种过深的侵入方式搞得难受起来，几乎被顶到咽喉的呕吐感像是横亘在快感中的刺，让他不住地皱眉。他在椅面与弟弟的阴茎之间扭动，但Dante扣着他的腰，总能找到合适的角度进到最深。

 

“放开树枝，”片刻后Dante说，他单手撑在扶手上，“抓着我。”

 

“然后……我们……都会摔下去。”Vergil艰难地回答，句子被呻吟声搅得七零八落。

 

这可真是无法反驳。Dante撇撇嘴，不再刻意折腾Vergil，而是努力取悦他。效果十分显著，他哥哥的呻吟变得舒爽又愉悦，抓着枝条的手指用力到发白。Dante看着这株狗腿的Qliphoth，不合时宜地回忆起自己浇灌它时是如何心怀鬼胎。之后我得每天喂它三次，他想。

 

最后他把Vergil操得射了出来。在此之前，魔王大概有三次或四次想用树枝抚慰自己，但Dante截住它们，将兄长的腰抬高了些，看着那根硬得流水的阴茎可怜地晃动。然后Vergil就放弃这么做了，他发出喟叹似的喘息，配合地收缩后穴，给他的兄弟带来欢愉。

 

高潮在这奇妙的较劲下有些姗姗来迟，不过它也因此变得更强烈、更持久。Dante在射精时搂紧了他的兄长，Vergil回抱他，阴茎在两人几乎紧贴的小腹上蹭动，并靠着这个刺激也射了出来。就像Dante要求的，他在这一刻放开树枝，抓紧了他的孪生兄弟。

 

Qliphoth紧张地在王座旁围了一圈，免得他们掉下去。

 

所幸没有任何意外发生。在他们合作的剧本中，传奇勇者顺利地带回了他的魔王哥哥。

 

 

 

END

 

 

============

注1：部分标*台词为游戏原作中Urizen台词。

注2：“Thor来找Stephen”是《奇异博士》彩蛋剧情。

注3：《明星大乱斗3DS》是任天堂的游戏。

注4：“魔王，我是来谈判的！”改自《奇异博士》中“多玛姆，我是来谈判的！”奇异博士通过控制时间对多玛姆（电影里的反派boss）进行精神污染，在鬼畜循环几百次（？）后反派认输了（。）


	2. 交公粮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次习作。算是同一设定下的前情补充。

 

 

“你要睡了吗？”当Vergil站起来时，Dante问。

 

“不。”Vergil回答。

 

这是他们今天晚上第一次交流。当然，这并不代表前两个小时很安静。事实上Dante一直在说话，他先花了十分钟询问回复邮件的格式，因为工作头一次多到Morrison只是丢给他一大串的客户联系方式，而非用信封包着的定金与口述的工作内容。然后他大声念那些委托邮件，时不时附上“这个我该怎么回答”或是“我无法想象他们让我去做那个”的抱怨。在嚷嚷一会儿之后，他开始回信，噪音于是变得间隔更久、内容更无趣，他拖长声音念“亲爱的——史密斯——夫人——”，并用两根指头在键盘上戳刺。

 

Vergil从没回应过他，因为Dante实际上的提问对象是搜索引擎；他同样没有打断他，毕竟那些未分类的恶魔资料与意义不明的表格已经足够令人焦头烂额。

 

Dante把兄长起身的声音误认成加班结束的信号，他向后一靠，将座椅滑出去半米，侧头看Vergil。但他哥哥只是走到日历前，用不同颜色的笔在几个日期上做了记号。

 

然后他坐回去；Dante只好也踩着地板，将自己和椅子一起蹭到电脑前。

 

第二次交流在他回复完最后一封邮件以后。工作和时间在某些方面有异曲同工之妙，它们像河流，流逝又增添，从不间断；午夜十二点时翻动的数字则成为横卧其中的礁石，给跋涉的人踹息之机。“我想睡了，Vergil。”Dante说。他站起来，长按电源键五秒，心满意足地听到笔记本的断气声。

 

“那就去洗澡，”Vergil没有抬头，“你先。”

 

于是他们依次使用浴室。等待Vergil时，Dante一边擦头发，一边注意到那个五颜六色的日历。他走过去，研读那些符号：蓝色的方形、圆，绿色的圆，红色的三角、下划线。它们出现于一周前，很快把之后的方格填得满满当当，像农场主用篱笆框起土地。Dante觉得自己也该留下点存在感，他拿起一支笔，想发明一个“Dante”风格的符号，以及找一件值得标记的事。

 

“到此一游”太过俗气了，他想着，笔尖在纸面上来回晃悠。在无休止的委托中，还有什么事值得记录？

 

做爱算一件，他忽然灵光一闪。然后那些数字依次掠过他的视野：25、24……19……1。他们上次做爱的日期不在这一页上。

 

将日历往前翻也太可怜了，Dante想，我们可以从今天开始。他将笔尖压在“26”的方格里，大脑还没来得及想出某个别具一格的图像，手腕就先动了起来：两条直线，一个弧度，两个半球。他盖上笔，看着那个Q版男性生殖器。噢，操，还有什么符号能比“鸡巴”更适合这个呢？

 

“你在做什么？”Vergil问。他站在Dante身后，打量那个图案。

 

“呃……”Dante决定实话实说，“标记我们做爱的日期。”

 

Vergil看了会儿迷你阴茎，又看了会儿弟弟的后脑勺。“今天是27号，”他说，“已经过了十二点。”

 

“就假装这个日历的生产地是大洋彼岸吧，”Dante回头，搂住兄长的腰，“现在我们有好几个小时的时差来践行它。”

 

这场“践行”在第一步就遇上了困难，他们在床上裸裎相对时，灯光的亮度与枕头的高度都恰到好处，但他没硬，Vergil也是。

 

Dante沉默着，绞尽脑汁试图从色情网站上找到些灵感或调情方式，Vergil在他思考时撑起上半身，把两根老二握在一起撸动。他以均匀的速度从睾丸捋到龟头，力道在茎身较轻，在顶端较重。他严肃地注视着他们并在一起的、逐渐硬起的阴茎，每一次撸动都与上次别无二致；Dante出神地看着这一幕，怀疑他哥哥是不是把这当做擦拭阎魔刀。

 

完全硬挺后，他突然想起自己也该尽些义务。恶魔猎人向后跪了点，打开Vergil的双腿，并起两根手指按压他的穴口。那里柔软、干净，并且湿润。他的手指很快陷进去；肠肉裹住他，驯顺得像是被刚被操过。

 

他哥哥扩张过自己，在看见那个愚蠢的符号之前。

 

“你每天都洗这儿？”愣了几秒后，Dante问。这是他能想到的可能性最大的答案。

 

Vergil已经躺下去了，这句话让他把视线从天花板挪到兄弟的发顶。“你不洗？”他反问。

 

“呃——”Dante把这个音拖了十秒，“是的。呃，不。——这不重要。”他将Vergil的小腿架在肩上，扶着阴茎顶进去。整个过程都没什么阻碍，他注视着兄长的穴口一点点被撑开，吃进他的龟头、茎身，最后含住整个柱体。他小幅度抽出又顶入一次，银色的耻毛被他自己的小腹和兄长的屁股压在中间磨了磨。这也许带来了某种刺激，因为Vergil的小腿绷紧了些。

 

Dante一边摸着手掌下的大腿肌肉一边动作。前几次抽插时，他几乎处在放空的状态，只是尽可能拔出来再操进去；然后他想起要照顾伴侣的感受，在接下来的操弄中刻意顶向Vergil的敏感点，用力擦过那儿，再埋入深处。

 

事实上，以他的粗细来说，光是普通的进出就足以压迫到兄长的前列腺了。Vergil也确实一直紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，在每次被操进去时都抬起腰配合。年长者的乳头在无人抚弄的情况下硬起来，手指也不自觉抓紧了床单。

 

接下来的十分钟里，卧室里只是回荡着肉体的碰撞声和他们越来越粗重的喘息声。Dante仍然没有特别进入状态——这和他哥吸得他爽不爽无关，只是这整个过程都像完成委托，委托人就是那个被画在日历上的小鸡巴。

 

他不讨厌委托，但是厌倦被委托填满的生活；没道理Vergil会喜欢它们，唯一的理由只能是魔界比这儿更无聊。

 

Dante又往里操了一次，感觉到射精欲望的临近。他抛开那些胡思乱想，转而把注意力放在Vergil身上，试着判断他哥哥正处于性爱的哪个阶段：肠道好像比一开始更湿了，但他抽送时反而感到更多的阻力，每次他操进去，穴肉都剧烈收缩着箍住他。

 

他向前俯身，几乎将Vergil的膝盖压到胸口。这个姿势让他更方便观察兄长的表情，也能更轻松地加快速度与力道。Vergil在激烈的顶弄下发出几声气音，相比呻吟，它们听起来更像混着喉音的喘息。

 

Dante想说点什么，但他只是操着他哥哥，维持着最大的幅度和最快的频率，同时脑子一片空白。他体力充沛，存货颇多，也许可以把性爱的过程延长半小时，或是在此之后再来个两三发。但下一发和这一发有什么区别呢？除了在格子里多画一个阴茎以外？

 

他感到一丝沮丧和更多的快感，前者很快被后者掩过。他跪直了些，Vergil的臀部被这个动作带得从床铺上抬起几寸。一些透明的泡沫在抽插中被带出穴口，有的溅到他们腿根，有的洒在床单上。他哥哥呻吟起来，一只手攥着被子，一只手去揉自己的阴茎。

 

Dante在他抚慰自己时狠狠地顶入，射在肠道深处。Vergil发出长而低沉的叹息声，同时射出来，把大部分精液弄到手上，剩下的则淋在小腹与胸口。

 

事实证明，无论做爱的理由与过程多么荒谬，高潮本身都很迷人。Dante在射精的瞬间忘记了所有的烦恼与疲倦，他靠在兄长的胸膛上喘气，感受着同样清晰的心跳从相似的躯壳中传来。他转了转头，亲吻Vergil的鬓角。

 

“爱你。”他说，像把一个粉红色的标记画在26号和27号之间。不过他们用不着真的画这个，它每天都有。

 

Vergil把弟弟掀下去，从床头抽张纸，擦拭手上的精液。“我也是。”他说。

 

 

 

END


End file.
